the Riddle Unknown
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! please read! Harry Potter accidently runs into a girl, Albertha who is a Slytherin and will change his life forever...Much better than the summary I swear! Please R
1. The Meeting

The Riddle Unknown

By Iron Anne Flint

A/N: My friend always told me I should write a Harry Potter fic so, IceAngel89, this is for you!!

Oh, and everyone. (this is going to sound corny,) but please keep in mind that they are all talking in English accents...so when you read it, just put the accent there and it will sound a lot better...

-------------------------------

Harry was tense as he briskly walked down the long, busy hall of Hogwarts, trying to make his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He was through with his Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He gave an exasperated sigh, it seemed things were already hectic and he was only 5 days into his 3rd year! As he continued think, all of a sudden..._BAM_!! He didn't see the girl walking down the hall towards him and both ran headlong into each other. The students sat up rubbing their shoulders where they had gotten hit.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" the girl said as she got up to help a stunned Harry to his feet, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded as he continued to massage his sore shoulder, "Yea, I'm fine tha-wait, do we, uh, know each other? I-I mean, I don't remember...you know...meeting you before."

"Well, we did see each other once, but we never got formally introduced. I don't know if you'll remember...it was last year, and you were looking for voices you had been hearing that year. But down one of the corridors, you saw a girl who was in a corner, crying and had her hands over her ears. And when she saw you she immediately ran away."

Harry looked at her, a puzzled expression on his features. Then his eyes widened, "That was you?" the girl smiled and nodded. "Wow! I didn't recognize you! You've...er...gotten older." he said, with a nervous chuckle

The girl chuckled back as she bent down to pick up her books, "Well, it's been a year." she commented

Harry nodded and bent down to help her with the books "So, what's your name?" he asked as they both stood up

"Uh..it's Albertha, but please, call me Bertie." she said extending her hand to Harry who grabbed it and shook it, "It's cool to finally talk to you."

He smiled, "It's nice to talk to you too." he said, as they both headed to the Great Hall. It was then he noticed the Slytherin crest on her robe, "So you're a Slytherin?"

"Unfortunately yes. That is one of the many facts about me that I'm not proud of." she said, a touch of disdain in her voice.

His voice almost sounded surprised "So, you mean, you don't even want to be in Slytherin?" he asked

Bertie shook her head, "No, in fact, it's the last house I want to be in!"

"Really? 'Cause, usually the kids who get into Slytherin, want to be in Slytherin." he said

"Yea, thats true, but not in my case, I loath Slytherin. But the sorting hat put me there." she replied

"Do you know why?" Harry asked

Bertie's answer was immediate. "I'm positive it has to do with my family lineage." she said quickly, "They've all been in Slytherin. Well, that is except for me grandfather, he was a muggle."

Before Harry could say another word, someone else called him from one of the Great Hall tables, "Hey Harry! Over here!" a red haired boy shouted over.

Bertie peered over, "Looks like someone's trying to get your attention. I should let you go and eat."

"Well, why don't you come an' sit with us? I mean, I know my friends won't mind." Harry said

"A Slytherin sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors? I don't think that the other people at your table would take it well. It's alright, maybe we could talk later. See you, Harry" she said with a smile, then walked off to the Slytherin table

Harry nodded, "Alright, sure. See you later, Bertie."

As he watched the girl walk off, he thought, _"There's something strange about her...oh well..." _he then walked off to his table to eat lunch with his two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

"Who was you were talking to, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked

Harry sat down across from her and next to Ron Weasley, "We ran into each other in the hallway, she said her name was Albertha, or Bertie. She's a Slytherin"

"She's a snob then, I bet." Ron retorted

Harry shook his head, "No. In fact, she was really nice, _and _said that she loathed Slytherin. Besides," he turned around and pointed to her, "that's her, do you see her sitting with any of the other Slytherins?"

"Well, no." Ron began, "But that doesn't mean..."

"Just because someone's in Slytherin doesn't mean that they're always bad, Ron." Harry said

"Harry, did she say what her last name was?" Hermione asked

Harry shook his head, "No, she didn't. Why do you ask?"

Hermione sighed, "No reason. She just looked familiar, that's all."

**To be continued...**

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it so far! The chapters will get longer! This is my first HP fic so please be kind! Lol! Please R&R


	2. My Last Name

"What do you mean by that, Hermione?" Harry asked with a quizzical look

Hermione shook her head absentmindedly, "Oh...nothing. Never mind."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged, then focused on their lunch.

-------------------------------------------------

(The next day.) (Which is Saturday)

Harry was upset. Him and Draco Malfoy had just gotten into it big time and he was so angry afterward that he decided to do something he hardly ever did, just take a walk by the Black Lake.

As he approached the lake, Harry thought he saw a figure sitting by the lake. As he got closer, he squinted his eyes and realized that it was Albertha, just sitting by herself eating 'Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans'.

He casually walked over next to her, "Hey Bertie, mind if I sit?" he asked

Albertha smiled, "Of course not. I could use the company, although I'm used to being...I guess the word is alone. You want some?" she asked, offering him the beans.

"Sure, thanks." Harry said, reaching his hand into the box and pulling out a handful of beans.

"So, where do you live?" she asked

"I live in Surrey with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin." he said, "What about you? Where do you and your parents live?"

"Well, here's one thing we have in common Harry, my parents are dead too." she said a brief look of sadness crossing her features, "Anyway, I live in Wiltshire, with, just like you, my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin." she said, popping a bean into her mouth, but then she made a face and spat it out.

Harry was fighting back a smile, "What one did you get?"

"Ugh, rotten egg. I knew I should've bought the Chocolate Frogs." she said. Harry gave a chuckle as she quickly ate another one, "Grass. Well, it's better than rotten egg."

"Definitely." he said, "Oh, I was just wondering, what did mean when you said that 'your used being alone'? I mean, don't you and your cousin get along?"

"Well, not exactly. And lets just say that, some of the other kids, don't really...like me much." she said

Harry was puzzled, "Why wouldn't they?"

Bertie sighed. Her eyes were sad as she gazed out on the lake, "I have a...bad family back round. And, the kids here don't trust me because of who I'm related too."

"That's it? Just because your related to someone bad? That's ridiculous! I mean, just because your related to someone..."

Albertha cut him short, "Harry you have no idea who I'm related to. And it's probably best that you don't know...at least not yet." All of a sudden, there was voice from behind them that they recognized as Professor Minerva McGonagall's, "Miss Albertha! Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, dear." she said. Albertha turned around, "Alright Professor, I'm coming." she said, then turned around and handed Harry the beans, "You can have the rest Harry, I'm done. I got to go, I'll talk to you later." she said, standing up. Harry took the beans, "Alright see you." he said as he watched her and Professor McGonagall walk away to Dumbledore's office.

--------------------------------------------

After a few moments, McGonagall finally broke the silence, "How's everything going down at your uncles?" she asked

"Well, he treats me like his niece. Which surprises me considering I'm a half-blood. He buys me my school books and a new robe every year, and he just recently sent me the new Firebolt broom because he found out I make Keeper in Quidditch. So he basically just buys me things and doesn't really care about my personal life at all. I think he's just trying to get me on his good side. " she replied as they entered the school doors.

McGonagall nodded. "And how are things between you and your cousin?"

Albertha sighed, "Not good. We both despise each other immensely, it's absolutely awful."

McGonagall looked at the girl with pity in her eyes, "I'm so sorry my dear. What do you do about him at home? And what do your aunt and uncle have to say about him?"

"Them? They don't care what happens to me. They don't believe me either, just him. And when I'm at home I either go out as much as possible, or just stay in my room. There's nothing else I can do." she said, a hardness coming into her voice.

McGonagall put a kind hand on Albertha's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Albertha. But they are the only and closest family you have." she said as they approached the door to Dumbledore's office.

Albertha nodded sadly, "I know." she replied as McGonagall spoke Dumbledore's password, "Sugar Quills." when she said this, the door appeared and Albertha stepped in between the large wings of a gargoyle.

After she had ascended up into the office, she stepped through the archway and saw Dumbledore sitting at desk. "Hello Professor." she greeted him with a small smile

Dumbledore returned her smile, "Good day, Bertie. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Alright I guess. How about you?" she asked

"I'm doing quite well. Oh, would you care for some tea?" he offered, extending his hand to the pot and two cups that were set before them.

Albertha nodded, "Yes, thank you that sounds wonderful."

"So," Dumbledore began as he continued to pour the tea, "I heard you ran into our Mr. Potter yesterday." he said, Albertha just nodded. "I assume you haven't told him yet."

Albertha closed her eyes for a moment before replying, "No, I haven't." she said, "I'm just...I'm afraid to. I mean, he's already taken me friendly and I'm just so afraid of hurting him even more than he's already been. I've tried so hard for almost three years, to not run into him, to keep all this from happening. But, I guess I knew it would happen sooner or later."

Dumbledore nodded, and they both took sips of their tea. "My advice to you, Bertie, is that you tell Harry as soon as possible, before he finds out from other sources."

After they had finished tea, and had a good discussion about things, Albertha decided it was time to tell Harry about everything. She finally found him in the study hall she briskly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry...can you come with me a moment? I must talk to you at once."

"Uhhh..." Harry stuttered, "Sure, of course." he said as he closed his book and set down his quill. He then followed Albertha up to the Astronomy Tower. "Alright, Harry you might want to sit down." she said

Harry sat down, puzzled, "Ok, now what?" he asked "Harry...Harry I never told you my last name. And...oh! It's...my full name is Albertha Adolfa...Riddle." -

----------------------------------------------

To be continued...

A/N: haha!! Left you with a cliffhanger!! Lol! Hope ya'll liked this chapter...please R&R


End file.
